Against my Dads Wishes
by takers slave82
Summary: Oliva comes to the WWE her dad wants to know why is she there ? will she fall in love whilst she is there or will she fade into the backround ?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that you recognise vinne mac owns them all**

**Prologue**

The day was April 3rd 2005 and here I was about to begin my new job on the biggest event of the calendar of the company that I was about to become part of.

The company was the WWE .Here I was walking through security producing my tags and getting more and more exited with each step as although I was starting a new job it felt like I was coming home.

You may wonder why I feel like I am coming home, so I will tell u.

My name is Oliva and I'm 24 years old I'm an only child apart from my step sister who is a whole other story.

I studied media and creative writing hence my job in the wwe but if needs be I can haul ass in the ring.


	2. Chapter one

**I told you enough about me let me tell u about my family.**

**My mom and dad met during their last year in college. My mothers family had moved from Ireland when she was 10 years old the first thing my dad noticed about my mom was that she never lost her Irish accent it was the first thing that attracted him to her.**

**Six months into their relationship my mother fell pregnant with me my father had just started in the wrestling business and my mother was worried about making ends meet she made my dad promise then and there that he would always be there for his family no matter what.**

**Two months before I was born my dad joined the WWE my mother worried but dad persuaded her to trust him that this was a good thing this was his big break.**

**But after missing my birth, my mom's birthday and rarely being at home made mom doubt that this was a good way to bring up a young child.**

**Dad tried to explain to mom the reason that he was away so much was that he was new to the business and he once again made a promise to her that his family would be always be his number one priority.**

**When I was four years old my mom and dad got married me being the cute little flower girl it was small intimate ceremony with only close friends and family attending.**

**When I was nine the arguments started became more and more frequent mom accusing dad of cheating while he was on the road and him always sayin to her you're the only one I love. Explaining to my mom it was the job a lot was promotional and nothing else.**

**But my mom was not convinced. **

**On my 14th April 2 1995 my dad was in Hartford Ct at Wrestlemania XI after watching mania wit my friends all the shouting at the t.v made us thirst I decided to run into the house for some more soda I ran into to the kitchen and discovered my mom and our next door neighbour Scott Anderson at it on the kitchen table I was to shocked to say anything so I returned to my friends in the garage claming there was no soda left, making a mental note to tell dad the next time he was home about what I had just witnessed **

**What I didn't know was dad was after arranging with Vince to leave two days early to surprise mom for their 10th wedding anniversary. Little did he know there was an even bigger surprise waiting for him at home.**

**I was at a friend sleepover the night dad arrived home at 2 am he left his bags down gently in the hallway not wanting to wake anyone in the house he slow made his way up the stairs and carefully opened his bedroom door and discovered my mom and his best friend in his bed. My mom tried to reason wit my dad but he demanded a divorce.**

**My dad threw himself into his work. He wanted to become a legend in his own rite in the WWE.**

**Ohh and just in case your wondering my dad is ……………….**

**So u like this story r+r for next chap**

**Disclaimer **

**Once again I own nothing but anything u do not recognise everyone owns themselves.**


	3. Chapter two

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I own nothing u recognise **

**Just in case your wondering my dad is …………**

**Mark Callaway otherwise better known as the WWE superstar The Undertaker.**

**April 4th **

**My first real day on the job I have got to go to a meeting with the big man himself Vince McMahon to sign my contract, After signing my contract and tying up a few loose ends I decided to go have some lunch at a dinner I spotted on my way to the office.**

**When I got to the diner I sat at the counter and noticed the guy beside I recognised his face but I cud not think of where I knew him from. I picked up the menu and placed my order with the friendly waitress. The guy beside me who is quite cute btw smiles at me and says 'hi my name is john 'oliva I replied shaking his hand I turned to take a sip of my drink I'm sorry but I don't mean to appear rude but do I no you from somewhere I asked him. Nah he replied id remember a pretty face like yours she blushed as I said that I secretly laughed. Our lunched arrived at the same time and we started to eat I couldn't help but notice the jersey he was wearing was a Boston Celtic's jersey. I turned to him and said are you a Celtic's fan? Me a Celtic's what ever gave u that impression? Oh a smart ass are we? We both just laughed at the same time. **

**What ever way I looked at the clock I noticed that I was going to be late for my meeting so I threw the money for my bill on the counter and said to john that I gotta go I'm running late for my meeting and with that I left.**

**John's POV:**

**She was gone before I cud even ask her for her number dam man she was hot looking at my watch I decided to head back to the arena I decided to tell eddie bout the gal I met at the dinner so I made my way to his locker room on my way there my cell rang noticing it was randy I answered it .**


	4. Chapter three

**Disclaimer:**

**Once again I own nothing u recognise **

**For the purpose of this story Taker and Kane are brothers and Taker is on Raw **

**Also all superstars are in the same building just for this chapter**

**John's POV**

**When I got to Eddie's locker room he told that Vince had just stopped by and there was a writers meeting that we all had to attend to discuss new story lines and to introduce a new writer to the team.**

**So there I was sitting bored out of my mind hoping just to find out what my new story line was and to get out of there as quick as possible. Vince was goin on about the new writer I bet it's another small fat bald guy I thought to myself I didn't notice Vince going to the door. Vince cleared his throat and said everybody id like to introduce our new writer Oliva Calloway when Oliva I looked up and noticed that it was my Oliva that I was talking to in the dinner earlier I poked Eddie to show him that to tell him it was the girl I was telling him about earlier**

**But back up a minute did I hear the man rite did he say Callaway as in mark Callaway**

**I piped up did u just say her name was Oliva Callaway as in mark Callaway the undertakers daughter I asked Vince **

**The one and only he replied Ohh I started thinking to myself to I have a death wish to go near takers daughter I thought about it for like two seconds and said hell ye I do wanna go there.**

**I left the meeting to go to my locker room to prepare for my match that nite but on my way there I met into oliva and stopped her **

**John: hey why didn't u tell me u worked for the WWE? **

**Oliva: you never asked **

**John: I'm dealin with a smart ass Texan am I?**

**Oliva: Born and breed baby got a problem wit that?**

**John: No! No problem with that**

**John's POV**

**I said I had no problem with her bein from Texas cause I saw her dad walk towards us in the hall and the truth be told that dude scares the living Crap outta me **

**Taker POV**

**I left the meeting after talking to Vince I decided to go find my daughter and show her around and show her the ropes not that she don't know them already but hey she cud be rusty not after bein around here for a while. When I turned the corner I spotted her talking to that little punk Cena and what was worse was they were flirting like crazy with my baby I wanted to ring his neck **

**Olivia POV**

**I spotted my dad turning the corner and he didn't look like he was too happy seeing me talking to Cena, knowing that I was in that situation before I used the old reliable puppy dog eyes my dad just smirked when he realised what I was doin and grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away I snapped my arm back when I heard john say hey oliva can I get ur cell number when all of a sudden a loud deep voice booms over my dead body, oh dad for cryin out loud I'm 24 years old a guy has asked me for my number before ya know and who says id give it to em any ways with I walk over to john to say goodbye I shake his hand and what my dad didn't see was me slippin my card to john hell what he don't know can't hurt him with that john left I turned around to face my dad once again when I heard him bellow Oliva Marie Callaway what in gods name do u think u are doing? What do u mean daddy? I replied sweetly Cut it out u no dam well what I mean.**

**I was just talking to him he was only welcoming me to the WWE ye is that why he called u a smart ass Texan? Ahh come on dad he was only messin I can take a joke unlike u old man! And jeez can't I have any friends any more?**

**I turn on my heel and say to dad I'm goin to do some work now if that's alright with u he replies yeh it is at least that way ur away from that punk kid Cena I throw him a dirty look yeh old man what ever and I start walkin to the temporary office for the writers. All of a sudden I heard my phone beep I read the message**

"**Hope I didn't get u into to much trouble j xxx"**

**Man he don't waste much time, she was thinking how cute john looked earlier in his jersey even if it was a Boston Celtic's jersey. When all of a sudden I was pulled out of my day dream by some one sayin "little one who has u blushing all of a sudden?" **

**Uncle Kane nobody is u no my dad he'd have him killed first u no that!**

**Yeh and I'd be there helping him! **

**Ok I no now can we please change the subject?**


	5. Chapter Four

**Raw 4th April**

**Raw had just gone off air myself and dad were in uncle Kane's locker room, So Libby uncle Kane said who got u blushing earlier? I already told u uncle Kane nobody! Look I'm going to the women's locker room if that's ok? Sure hunny talk to u later my dad said **

**My dad turned to Kane man what's buggin Libby I never seen her like that before.**

**I walked to the women's locker room to meet up with Amy when all of a sudden I bumped into legs herself Stacy Kiebler watch it she spat eggh and who do u think u are walkin around back here flirting with my boys **

**Oliva: excuse u but who do u think u are to be speaking to me like that and for your information I work here and I never saw any labels on the boys I have been talking to saying blonde bimbo's property**

**Stacy: How dare u speak to me like that u nobody and for your info I'm no bimbo I'm babe of the year 2005**

**Oliva: and by the way what boys are yours and who was I flirting with?**

**Stacy: You no I saw u earlier flirting all over John Cena and the only reason you stopped was undertaker scared the crap outta ja!**

**John's POV**

**I was turning the corner to go to try find oliva maybe her dad wont' interrupt us this time when I over heard Stacy say "You no I saw u earlier flirting all over John Cena and the only reason you stopped was undertaker scared the crap outta ja!"**

**First of all Stacy I'm not YOUR MAN and I will NEVER be your man and by the way her scared by the undertaker please why would she be scared by her Daddy?**

**Answer me that Huh!**

**Stacy: I was just sayin that what do u mean SHE is the undertaker's daughter?**

**Oliva POV**

**With that me and John just walked away laughing leaving the bimbo mouth wide open trying to figure out if we were telling the truth bout me bein takers daughter John walked me to the women's locker room when we reached the door I turned to him and said this looks like my stop thanks for jumping in back there and stopping me from bitch slapping that two dollar hoe, with that I placed a kiss on john's cheek and leaving him there with his mouth wide open.**

**I walked into the locker room with a huge smirk on my face knowing what I had just done and it cud start a lot of trouble but being takers daughter trouble is my middle name. Amy walked up to me and looked at me and just said Spill Now acting all innocent I said spill what? You know dam well what, what is that silly smirk on your face for now Libby? Just then Torrie entered the room saved I thought to myself when Amy nudged me and said this conversation isn't over yet by a long shot.**

**Torrie: Hey you guys are ye up to hitting the club tonite?**

**Amy: Dam straight girl how bout you Libby u up for it?**

**Libby: I'm not to sure I gotta check with my dad first to make sure he got nothing planned for us **

**Amy: ok girl what are you still standing here for?**

**Libby: ok ok girl hang on a sec who else is going? **

**Torrie: Just the usual crowd Dave Eddie Randy Trish and few others still got to confirm yet**

**Kane's Locker Room**

**Dad was on the phone with his girlfriend Mags, so I sat and waited for him to finish his conversation. Libby my dad said how long u been sitting there he asked oh not to long daddy I smiled at him Ok he asked what are u looking for? Me looking for something never daddy I smiled he just laughed at me ok ok I said its just Torrie and Amy asked me to go to the club with them but I told them I had to check with u first to make sure that u had nothing planned for us do u dad? No I got nothing planned for us u go head out and enjoy yourself.**

**Do you want me to drop u off at the bar or do u want to go with Amy? Its ok dad me and Amy are going to get ready together and head out then I will talk to u in the morning daddy I gave my dad a hug and a kiss before I left he shouted after me not to wear anything to skimpy or short I just laughed and said never daddy and walked away.**

**At Amy's Room**

**Hey Amy lets get ready to rock that club ha ha, So I take it your coming with then girl yeh I said dad had nothin planned so I am all yours for the night. So do u think I should go with the baby blue lace top or the baby pink Amy I asked hmm she couldn't decide either we both just laughed I ended up picking the baby blue lace top I teamed it with my denim Capri pants and small wedge heel sandal's I decided on my Capri pants cause they fit me like a glove and they make my ass look good to Amy she just laughed and agreed with me she looked good in her black mesh top with pink cammie under it and black combat pants with put the final touches to our outfits and left the room to find Dave as he was our driver for the nite.**

**Hotel Lobby**

**Myself and Amy met Dave at the lobby finally he said ye women take ages to get ready though I must say you both look stunning tonite. Come lets hits the club and shake our funky thang we all just laughed and got into the car and headed for the club.**

**A.N: I just want to thank everyone who is after reviewing this story I'm sorry if some of u find it hard to understand my grammar its just I'm from Ireland and that's the way we speak over her. And Dana thanks for the review but I think I will stick to not having a beta write I like this story and no where I am headin with it **

**Disclaimer **

**Once again I own nothing but anything u do not recognise everyone owns themselves.**


	6. Chapter Five

John walked into the club with randy and Eddie and headed straight for the bar when he got there he ordered a round of bud for everyone, then all of a sudden he heard **THAT** voice John hunnie are you going to buy me a drink ?

**John's P.O.V **

I turned to the blonde and said Stacy I'm not Ur hunnie or anyone else's hunnie and I sure as hell ain't buying you a drink!

Your buyin me though aren't u said somebody putting there hand on my shoulder I looked around and saw it was oliva lookin so cute in dam she was so hot I can't remember. I took oliva's hand and started to head for the V.I.P section.

**Oliva's P.O.V**

We headed to the V.I.P section when one of my favourite songs came on it was j-kwons Tipsy come on I said to john can we go on the dance floor he gave me a weird look please I begged him if any bimbo's come near you I will keep them away from you he laughed at me and said ok just this one song though and then we are going straight to the V.I.P section when we got on the dance floor things got very steamy between me and john

**At the Bar**

Mark and Glenn finished their game of pool man this place is dead tonite Mark said yeh I know what time did Mags and Shell say they would meet us 10.30 and look speak of the devils Hey hunnie Glenn said bending down to kiss Shell hey yourself she replied hey big man Mags said hey darling bring your butt over here and kiss your man Mark said to Mags What man Mags replied I don't see no men around here she said laughin looking around mark gets up and walks over to her picks her up and plants a kiss on her lips puts her down and walks back to his table to finish his drink. Now Mark stated after returning the bottle to the table I hope that proves to you how much of a man I am he said smirkin. No Mags said that just proves that u can kiss laughing Shell turns and said now now children can we please make up our minds are we going to stay here all nite or will we go some where with more life, ok said Mags Libby was telling me earlier about this new place earlier how bout we head there and check it out?

Ok sure why not they all agreed.

**The Club**

**Oliva's P.O.V**

When J-Kwons song finished we headed up to the V.I.P section and headed to a table when we reached it john pulled out the chair for me and then sat down himself. So tell me more about the real Oliva Calloway? Well I'm an only child but I also have a step sister Vicki she is worse than Stacy but I'm not going to ruin my nite or yours by talking about her John nodded my parents divorced when I was14 I found my next door neighbour dad's best friend on my 14th birthday I said with tears in my eyes John grabbed my hand and said hey come on now that is all in the past come on lets go dance sure ok I said he stood up but he didn't leave go of my hand when we got on the dance floor 50cents Candy Shop came on I turned to john and said this is my favourite song isn't it a good thing I pulled you out to dance then john said yeh thank u I said kissin him on the cheek we started dancing and once again things started to get steamy between us once again when all of a sudden some chick wit blonde hair wearin the shortest mini skirt in the world and a see through top cut in and started dancing with john I started to walk away but turned and grabbed me pulled me close to him and kissed me on the dance floor in front of everybody when I responded to the kiss I cud feel john smiling when we finished kissin I looked round thinking I knew the dumb blonde from somewhere I looked again and sure enough it was my 17 year old step sister Vicki but I wud deal with her later because I just spotted glen and I knew dad was supposed to be goin out with glen tonite then I spotted dad staring daggers at me and john .

He started to make his way over when Mags pulled him back man I love that women I must remember to say thanks in the morning, I grabbed johns hand when I heard a shriek Your not with him are you oh god I thought to myself I gotta deal with her now I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest girls toilet

**Marks P.O.V**

We walked into the club and there was a lot of young people here man I feel outta place I thought to myself I turned to Mags to ask her cud we go some place else but outta the corner of my eye I saw that punk kid Cena and dancing with my daughter I turned my body to double check and it most definitely was my daughter dancing with the punk Cena some blonde bimbo cut in thank god for that I thought to myself Libby started to leave lookin upset Man I'm going to enjoy whooping his ass for upsetting my baby girl but he ran after her and kissed her wait a minute he did WHAT!

I'm going to kill him I shouted but when I tried to move I felt some one holding my arm I turned and raised my fist to hit who ever it was but I looked down and realised that I was about to hit my girlfriend of almost 10 years, Glenn grabbed my fist and said man don't you dare I don't want to have to hurt you I looked and Mags but she was already giving glen a kiss goodbye with tears in her eyes man what am I after doin I thought to myself I lost my daughter and girlfriend in one nite I turned to Glenn and said man you no I'd never hit any woman let alone Mags you no that, he said yeh I do but I'm not the one that u need to be telling that to I know that Glenn said I stated I was going to ask her to marry me man now I'm after loosing her what am I going to do without her. Glenn just turned and laughed said to me man now I no where your daughter gets her drama from just look at your self this is the first time you and Mags have had a fight in how long ? And you are reacting like it's the end of your life!

Mark: well without Mags in my life I got no one to keep me in check when it come to things like whats going on here tonite me being the over protective daddy.

Look man just let shell talk to her and give her a chance to breath and we will get a beer and meet up with them later if that's what they want ok?

**John's P.O.V **

Oh shit man I thought to myself Taker saw me kiss his little girl I'm a dead man walkin, she grabbed my hand and quickly let it go as she started to drag the blonde bimbo into the ladies oh no here come trouble in the form of Kiebler I quickly went into the men's and texted oliva and told her to text me when she was finished and we would go.

**Olivia's P.O.V**

What are you doing here I asked her I said sounding real angry? What do you mean she asked I came round to hang out with you she replied, don't even try that one Vicki I said you never come round to see me only when you are lookin for some one to get u outta trouble so come on what you do now? Nothing honestly Lib fine then how did u get in here I asked? Oh she simply stated not liking the sound of that I said to her you better tell me NOW Vicki or I will ring your dad and tell him where you are she saw that I was telling the truth and said ok ok please don't tell my dad he will kill me I went into your room last week when you where out with Mags and found your old id and gave it to some one I know at school to change the pic and date on it to make me 21. I knew you where in there if I so much as ever catch you near my room door with out my permission again I will not be held responsible for my actions you do know that my dad thought me some moves and Now give me that id she tried to argue about giving me the id so I told her that I would call in the bouncers and have her escorted from the club and she would never have to worry bout getting into this club ever again. I took the id from her and said by the way yeh I am with him picked up my phone and rang john and said id meet him outside. Hey you he said you ok? Yeh i'm fine. Who is that he asked? Remember Vicki I told you about earlier yeh well that's her now can we please leave before I get arrested for G.B.H. Ok john laughed taking my hand do you want to head back to the hotel or do you want to stay here a while longer? I'd like to head back to the hotel if that is ok with you I said? Sure he replied come he said we left the club and the valet brought his car round when it pulled up in front of us I was impressed a blue 2005 XLR nice ride I said to him as he held the door open for me only the best for the docta he replied Ohh my, big head any one I replied what ever he replied closing the door I sat there and laughed, John got in the car and started to drive the drive seemed so long cause neither of us were talking. Every few minutes I'd catch john lookin at me so finally I asked him is there something wrong no I'm just looking at the prettiest girl I've ever seen he said nothing wrong with that, I gave him a look and said are you being serious or are u just sayin that cause Taker is my dad? Maybe a little of both he replied I slapped him on the arm well maybe just the first one he said I noticed we had arrived at the hotel john got out and handed the keys to the valet and walked round and opened my door we walked to the elevator and as soon as the doors were closed john had me pinned up against the wall kissing me I responded almost instantly when all of a sudden we heard the chime of the elevator to say we had arrived on our floor we sprang apart and fixed our selves before the doors opened we got out of the elevator and john grabbed my hand we walked to my room when we reached the door I asked john in but before I put the card in the slot I told him if he was coming in it was to talk and nothing more I ain't Stacy Kiebler he laughed and then agreed we went into the room and I said to him I was going to slip into something a little more comfortable do u want a hand with taking anything off I'm good at unhooking bra's john stated. No your fine I stated get your mind outta the gutter I said walkin into the room I quickly changed outta my outfit and put on my pyjama's I had just gotten back to the couch when I heard loud banging on the door along with the booming and then a deep voice shouting Oliva Marie Calloway open this door right now, oh no we both said I put my finger to my lips to indicate to john to be quiet and indicated for him to go to the closet to hide. Coming I shouted, I opened the door to revel my dad he looked majorly pissed oh god I thought to my self how am I going to get outta this one and calm him down ?


	7. Chapter Six

**Mark's P.O.V**

I got to Libby's room and banged on the door I'm surprised it didn't come off the hinges I banged, Oliva Marie Calloway open this door I shouted. She opened the door with a puppy dog look on her face cut the crap oliva I know what you're tryin to do and it's not going to work this time young lady! Now get inside we need to talk

**Olivia's P.O.V**

I walked inside and heard a huge bang he was after slamming the door this was a side of my dad that I never have seen before sit your butt down oliva he said he called me oliva that means I'm in real trouble I prayed silently to myself that john was ok in the closet.

**Mark's P.O.V**

I ordered my daughter to sit her butt down I then noticed that she had her dressing gown on her I never seen her wear a dressing gown before so I decided to see what the story was girl why you wearin a dressin gown?

What you tryin to hide from me? Nothin dad she tried to tell me I was just bout to hit the shower. Ohh really so that's why john's sneakers and chain are on your bed then is it? Why are you lying to me baby girl? Ohhh the sneakers well umm umm my boots where hurting me after the club Ohh I thought we will talk bout that in a while to go on I urged her and the chain I even no he never leaves that thing outta his sight so I took it from the arena cause I wanted to see how he'd cope without his lucky charm that's the reason honest dad I said trying to look him in the eye and I had my fingers crossed behind my back oliva hunny I no your lying to me now where is that little punk? He is not here honest dad looking him in the eye this time.

Mark: Libby I don't trust you, you're just like your mother

Libby: Hey don't compare me to that bitch after all you married her.

What was I a mistake or something? Sorry I interrupted the Deadman's rise to fame.

Mark: Why you ungrateful little bitch you weren't saying that when you were spending my money.

Libby: I had to make up for not having a father figure some how didn't I?

Mark: You had graham didn't you he did everything for you; you proved that by turning into a bitch just like your mother.

**John's P.O.V**

I was getting worried in here all I could hear was muffled words when all of a sudden I heard taker shout that oliva was a bitch just like her mother man how could he talk to his daughter like that man I have heard enough I got to let this man hear what I got to say. Taker don't dare talk to my girl like that can't you see you are upsetting her I think you said enough for one nite don't you? With that said I stood beside oliva and put my arm around her waist to let her know I was here for her. I knew it you are turning into a slut like your mom that the reason I never wanted you around here I thought you weren't like the ring rats I see around here! I had enough of him beating down on oliva and stood in front of her and then ordered taker to leave the room before I called for security to taker him out. Taker turned to leave and said maybe you should go back to your other daddy seeing as he lets you do what every you like. Oliva scream man she can holla YOU will never know what he did to me! And she ran into the bathroom cryin and locks herself in there I turned to taker and said man you don't like me you never have I don't think you ever will but seriously nothing did happen I respect her to much but dude what you said was low and I think you should leave seriously as I said that takers cell phone rang. With that he just turned and left sayin nothin man I though I was dead there standing up to the Deadman but hey all is good I'm still breathing yeh. I walked over to the bathroom door where I could hear oliva cryin her pretty little eyes out I knocked on the door and told her that her dad had left and it was safe to come out I heard the lock turn and she came out and just walked up to me and threw her arms around me and wept a little more I scooped her up and carried her to the bed sat her on it and left her snuggle into me she turned her head to me and thanked me for standing up for her against her dad and then she kissed me man her lips where the softest I have ever felt man she is one hot mama she put her head on my shoulder and nodded off to sleep a while later I was asleep to.

**Shell and Mags Room:**

_FLASHBACK:_

_He did WHAT!_

_I'm going to kill him I shouted but when I tried to move I felt some one holding my arm I turned and raised my fist to hit who ever it was but I looked down and realised that I was about to hit my girlfriend of almost 10 years, Glenn grabbed my fist and said man don't you dare I don't want to have to hurt you I looked and Mags but she was already giving glen a kiss goodbye with tears in her eyes man what am I after doin I thought to myself I lost my daughter and girlfriend in one nite._

Shell: You sure your ok?

Mags: Yeh at least I think I am I know that mark would never hit me but when I saw him raise his fist it scared the hell outta me.

Shell: I know what your sayin girl but seriously do you think that Kane would of stood by and let him hit you?

Mags: I know girl even though I'm only five foot two I can handle my own and I can certainly handle mark

Shell just laughed knowing that her friend was right, hey how bout we go to a bar and make our guys realise how lucky they are to have two great gals like us

Mags: Yeh that sounds like a plan to me

Shell: So you going to forgive the big lump then?

Mags: Course I am I can't stay mad at him for to long he is probably beating himself enough for the two of us

Shell: So you're going to leave him away with it?

Mags: Well yes and no you see we will have a long chat then we will have some fun making up!

Shell: Will you ever get your mind out of the bedroom for once?

Mags: Well come on girl lets get to the bar and make our men jealous

Shell: Ok then I will ring Glen and get him to get mark and meet us at the bar ok?

Mags: Well hurry up then I don't want to be away from my man for much longer!

**At the Bar **

Me and shell were at the bar talking to Dave and Chris we told them bout our little plan to make the guys jealous and they agreed to play along all of a sudden I felt shell kick me under the table to let me know that the boys had arrived I put my hand on Dave start to laugh I then felt a heavy hand on my shoulder and heard a deep voice say hunny I think we need to talk.

Mark: Hunny let me first off please let me say how truly sorry I am and I hope that you know after ten years that I would never willingly hit or hurt you

Mags: I know that baby its just that you have never so much as raised a finger and then when I saw your fist raised it scared me I KNOW that you would never hurt me but baby you got me scarred

Mark: I understand me being so much bigger than you didn't help things.

Mags: How bout we agree that we forget this and just get on with things?

Mark: You mean that?

Mags: Course I do but

Mark: Man why is there always a but?

Mags: Well I think this is a but you might like

Mark: Ok go on then

Mags: You have to bring me shopping

Mark: Hey I thought you said I'd like this?

Mags laughed let me finish will ya

Mags: For a complete outfit you pick and pay for and then you get to bring me out for dinner and if you're a good boy you might even get some dessert I said smirking I could see that he was coming around to my way of thinking and said "its better than me sleeping in the spare room"

Well then id miss my big teddy bear beside me in the bed Mags said.

**THE POINT DUBLIN**

We arrived at the point at 7.45, Jesus Cena fifteen minutes late that ain't like you Charlie said, Hey don't blame me, blame her pointing at oliva what me oliva said giving john the puppy dog eyes.

Yeh you john said to me grabbing me by the waist and kissing me, Cena if my dad catches you you're a dead man.

I don't care he stated I got to go get dressed john said looking at me. He said do you want to come help me? I walked up to him and whispered in his ear nahh I might just help you undress later, turning away I said I got to go find my dad ok. As I was walking away john slapped me on the ass which made me smirk but he didn't see that I turned around and look at him angrily and said to him Mr.Cena you will pay for that later, Oh I counting on that came his reply we both just laughed and I went on a search to look for my dad.

**Olivia's P.O.V**

I walked to my dad's locker room this would be the first time that I have spoken to him since one of the best and worst nights of my life I gained a boyfriend but I lost a bit of my dad. I got to the door and knocked come in was the response I heard so I slowly opened the door and entered noting that he was in the room alone man I thought no one to save me if it kicks off again like the last time we spoke,

Libby: Hey old man how's the hip?

Mark: It's ok now what you want cause I no you didn't just come here to ask me bout my hip?

Libby: Well sorry for making the effort to try talk to you I guess that I will leave you alone sorry to bother you Dad!

Mark: Now why you got to sass me like that little one?

Libby: Look dad I'm not asking for your permission no more I'm 24 for heaven's sake but what I am asking for is you to be happy for me I found some one finally who accepts me for me and not for bein YOUR daughter.

Mark: What you mean by that

Libby: Well you remember Daniel don't you?

Mark: Yeh how could I forget him?

Libby: Well he was only with me cause I was your daughter and he wanted to be around all ye wrestler guys but john is different he was interested in me before he even knew anything bout me and who I was related to Christ he stood up to you didn't he that must show you something like how much he cares for me to stand up to you.

Mark: Yeh I suppose that it does show that he is better than Daniel but then anyone is better than him. Ok how's about I give him a chance I'm not sayin you have my blessing as such

Libby: Well I suppose it's a start

With that Mags entered the room and said hi Libby how's things with you and lover boy she said smirkin she walked over to my dad and kissed him with that I took my leave.

I left dad's locker room and walked towards one of the monitors I got there just in time to see John put the F U on Jbl and then Angle then Brian counted the three count and John and Big Show had won the match Ohh god NO the Cabinet and Orlando Jordan ran out to help Jbl and Angle beat up Cena Big Show got knocked out earlier in the match so I turned to run out and help him but I was grabbed and stopped by my dad I got to go help him I can't stand by and watch them beat down on John like that I know how you feel baby girl but going out there won't help John any. Ok I said while cryin into him. Look go wait in the trainers room I will go talk to fit and find out what the hell is going on ok, thanks dad this means a lot to me more than you will ever know.

**Trainers Room**

I sat and waited for john for what seemed like ages when the door finally opened and standing there was John and Fit finally I will leave ye two alone for a few minutes fit said and left the room. As soon as the door was closed I ran and hugged John ouch he winced oh did I hurt you I asked him only a little but you can kiss it better if you want? See your back to your old self already!

**John's P.O.V**

Whilst I wiped off the blood making small talk with oliva I couldn't help but feeling that I had been jumped by those S.O.B I told oliva I'd be right back and I left the training room I headed for the ring and called out Kurt and Jbl but Teddy came out and said I was in no fit state to be there I called out for Kurt and Jbl to come out once again and sure enough the S.O.B's showed up all I remember is hitting them a couple of times and then everything went black

**Oliva:**

I was in the offices in the point arena in Dublin talking to Teddy and Vince about John having the day off tomorrow and just one fight tomorrow and a buzz in my radio saying my dad was hurt, I excused myself form the meeting and ran down to the gangway where the superstars came down I reached my dad he was limping pretty bad, You ok old man I asked him?

Mark: Yeh I just landed wrong on the leg and less of the old man you!

Oliva: Sorry dad couldn't help myself, look there is an ambulance will you go to the hospital for me dad and get it checked out please we need to know how you are to work and that please daddy?

Mark: Ok baby girl just for you.

We jumped into the ambulance to take us to the hospital when we got into the ambulance whilst we were there I saw John knocked out with more blood coming out of his head I left my dads hand go and ran to John.

**Oliva's P.O.V**

John please wake up, I started to cry, my dad put his hand on my shoulder come on Libby, John will be ok I promise you, John started stirring hey John, hey oliva. Don't you hey oliva me, what in the blue hell made you go back out there Answer me that John Felix Anthony Cena, hey John said don't start on the middle names Oliva Marie Calloway she smirked hey how do ya know my middle name looking at him, I turned my attention to my dad, hey Libby don't blame him he didn't tell me someone else did, John Cena you're a big liar and I know you are but we will finish this conversation another time cause we are just at the hospital. Dad got out first and told the paramedic that john had woken up I turned to john and kissed him and said your in so much trouble when your better and jumped out of the ambulance.

**Disclaimer **

**Once again I own nothing but anything u do not recognise everyone owns themselves.**

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews love hearing what ye think of the story if ye want to see something happen leave it in a review and I will do my best to include it in the story.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer **

**Once again I own nothing but anything u do not recognise everyone owns themselves.**

**Chapter7**

**April 23rd 2005**

**John had finally recovered from the beating he had gotten in Ireland but I hadn't seen him since that nite in the hospital because Vince had sent me back to Stanford to iron out some details for the upcoming draft lottery. Me and John talked everyday Id hate to see his bill cause he rang me not the other way round believe me I wanted to ring him but he would never let me I think it just meant he didn't want me to waste my money on him. But today I was going to make an exception because it was his birthday and he was in Italy I decided to ring him unexpectedly I rang him from work.**

**John: Yo**

**Libby: Dam Cena is that anyway to answer your phone to your woman**

**John: Sorry baby forgive me?**

**Libby: well ok but only cause it's your birthday, happy birthday hun**

**John: thanks baby girl I didn't no you knew it was my birthday**

**Libby: as your girlfriend it's my job to no these things**

**John: oh my girlfriend I didn't no I had one of them do you know her is she cute**

**Libby: well fine so I will leave you off**

**John: no no baby girl I knew it was you ye were talking bout its just we never defined what we are but I do like the thought of you being my woman**

**Libby: really you're not just sayin that to keep me from telling my dad you upset his little girl**

**John: No don't do that, I want to live past my birthday for a little while anyway.**

**Libby: Ha ha Got ya!**

**John: Now why are you ringing me I thought we agreed I would ring you?**

**Libby: Oh relax I'm ringing you from work, If Vince wants to separate us he can pay for it and it would be like spare change to him anyway.**

**John: I guess so, So when will I be seeing my woman again?**

**Libby: Monday Night when you pick me up at work, to have dinner with me and my family and by the way wear a nice suit, got to make a good impression. Damn look at the time got to run, talk to you soon. Bye.**

**Libby's P.O.V**

**Well john thought we were having dinner with my family, but nope I was throwing him a surprise party, I had invited all of his friends and his family were flying in from West Newbury to be there also. And him wearing a suit was for my enjoyment.**

**Monday April .25th 2005**

**I had just stepped off the elevator after a two hour meeting to decide who was going were in this draft lottery, I headed at his car to john my dad, Mags, Shell and Glen at the Olive Garden, well that's what John thought. I was throwing the party in the club opposite the Olive Garden. I exited the building and sure enough there was John sitting there in his favourite car the '05 Lincoln Navigator. I opened the back and put in my case I was going to change when we got to the party. I just needed John to think we were having a nice dinner with my dad.**

**I got in the car and even though I had told him to wear a suit was surprised to see he actually listened to me.**

**Libby: My Look who scrubs up well!**

**John: Ha Ha Very funny do you know how uncomfortable I am right now ?**

**I know Baby I said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, it won't be long and I'll you your Real Birthday present. I like the sound of that he said**

**I noticed we had a arrived at the parking lot of the Olive Garden and we were 30 minutes early for dinner so I said to John lets go across the way and get a drink because our table won't be available now anyway ok? Yeah ok.**

**John grabbed my hand and we crossed the road to the club. I nodded to the bouncer and he let john go in first, I walked in behind him, lets head to the VIP section I said to john. Sure Honey he said. We walked into the room and everyone shouted SURPRISE. John turned to me and said You planned this? What can I say Guilty. Come here he pulled me too him and kissed me. Ok knock it off you too get a room. Shut up dad will ya. Happy Birthday Cena thanks Taker. I'm going to find Glen dad said I'll come with you I want to see Mags and Shell anyway, you mister Cena go talk to your friends ok and I'll find you later.**

**I was talking to Shell when I noticed john was throwing me a look and called me over to rescue him from Simon Dean. Sorry to interrupt Simon but can I borrow the birthday boy for a minute. Sure Simon said. John pulled me closed to him and said thank you baby, this is the best birthday I've ever had but could you not let me wear something more comfortable then this I said pointing to the suit I was wearing.**

**John's P.O.V**

**I got a present for u she said, I took the bag from her and opened it inside was a Boston Red Sox Jersey, a Boston Red Sox Hat, a Pair of my favourite Jean Shorts from Mitchell and Ness and my old reliable Reebok sneakers. Thanks baby I kissed her Cheek and ran to the nearest bathroom to change.**

**So much better I said to myself walking out of the bathroom. I looked around for Olivia but couldn't find her, I walked over to Mark and Glen.**

**John: Hey Mark have you seen Olivia?**

**Mark: Nope maybe she got sense and left you**

**Glen: Now Mark don't be like that after all it is his birthday. Olivia is gone to the bathroom with Shell and Mags.**

**Mark: Women and Toilets**

**Glen and I agreed**

**Hey honey I heard I turned round and it was Shell and Mags. Sorry ladies but were is Olivia? Oh Libby she right behind you. I turned round to see Olivia wearing a White see – through lace string top, a black ruffled skirt and black knee high boots. Her hair was curled and made her look so cute, I pulled her to me and whispered in her ear what you trying to do to me in front of your pop? Nothing she said all innocent like. Yeah right I said , Speaking of pop's look who's here ! I turned round and there was my mom and my pop and my brothers. Johnny Happy Birthday my mom said and ran and hugged me, my dad did the same but my brothers being the big men they are just gave me one of our trademark handshakes.**

**How did you guys get here? We got a phone call last week from miss Olivia, telling us that she was giving you a surprise party for you birthday and she would love it if we could come. Also she said that the tickets would be at the airport and all we had to do was get on the plane, How they were paid for we don't know but we used them and here we are now. Honey how? Never mind lets dance she said. We got to the dance floor and things were getting steamy but the song changed to a slow song we were dancing really close and Olivia had her head on my shoulder when I felt a hand on my other one may I cut in mark asked Sure I said walking to the bar to get a drink and talk to randy.**

**So that's Olivia! Man your one lucky S.O.B, Be careful man I might have too try my luck, Ha she'd never touch you, I'm the legend killer of course she'll want a piece of me, Sorry Mister "Legend Killer" but do I go for guys who try to take my dads 'maina record? I don't think so and plus I'm taking I said as I sat on John's lap he put his hand round my waist and said to Randy told ya so and stuck out his tongue. So babe having fun? Yep I replied. I noticed Olivia was looking tired and when she yawned it confirmed my suspicions. Right come on lets get out of here. What why? You're tired I'm taking you to the hotel, No John this is you party, you can't just leave cos I'm tired. I can and anyway I'd rather be alone with you, Ok then if you're sure, Damn Sure Baby. I'm going to say goodbye to Glen, Shell, Mags and Dad. You better say goodbye to your family, I will meet you by the car in 10 ok, ok I replied.**

**Dad, John and I are leaving ok honey talk to you tomorrow dad said. Oh Mags can we do lunch tomorrow I have something I need to talk to you about. Yeah sure honey around 1 o clock in the canteen at the arena? Yeah perfect talk to later. Will you let Shell and Glen know I said goodbye. Yeah no problem.**

**Libby's P.O.V**

**I got to John's car and he was standing there waiting for me, keys please Mister Cena, you have had a few too many Bud's, Come on now woman you can't ask a playa to hand over the keys to his ride ! Give me the keys NOW John or do you want the Deadman to come sort this out? Fine so but are you always going to use the Deadman card? Only when your being a stubborn ass. Ok here you go Miss Callaway, I got in the car and drove to the hotel I parked the car in the hotel garage and got out, John slowly got out of the car, You sexy lady get over here, Somebody's drunk! Only a little. We got to the reception and got our keys. We got in the elevator just as the doors were closing a few other superstars got in but minded there own business, after the last superstar got out we were still 5 floors from our rooms all of a sudden John pushed me against the wall of the elevator and I didn't notice that somebody had got in. We continued to make out I noticed a familiar scent but thought nothing of it and anyway if it was her she's all the way back in Texas.**

**I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us, with that I felt John's hand move from my waist sliding down over my hip, making its way up my Inner Thigh, I grabbed his wrist to pull his hand away when I heard Olivia Marie Callaway what in good gods name, do you think you are doing I didn't raise you to be a Slut. What the hell are you wearing and who the hell is that? I'm wearing clothes Mother and this is my boyfriend John not that it's any of your business seen as how you haven't been in my life for the past 8 years. The elevator chimed to say we had reached our floor, I turned to John kissed him goodnight, wished him a happy birthday and whispered in his ear "leave the door unlocked I'll be by later" You promise? Scouts Honour. John said goodnight to us.**

**Mum and I walked to my room. After we got into the room I turned to her and said What the HELL do you want? Graham and I have split up, Why ? He's having an affair, He's having what? Yeah so I've left him, well I guess karma comes and bites you on the ass one way or another. Why you little bitch and she slapped me across the face. I walked to the door and opened it I turned to my mother and said get the Hell out of my room and the Hell out of my life, but I'm your mother she said. No you gave that right up the day you packed me off to boarding school. Now get out of my hotel room before I do or say something I will regret.**

**She left and I started crying, I picked up my cell and called John,**

**John: Hey Baby**

**Libby: Hey**

**John: Do you want me to come up to you?**

**Libby: If you don't mind**

**John: I'll be there in a few minutes**

**I hung up the phone I went to my suitcase and a grabbed a pair of sweats and a wordlife tee. I got changed just as I finished tying my hair in a ponytail when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and sure enough there was John with a Cheeky grin on his face. So is it time for my special birthday present he said, Sure come in I turned around and walked over to the bed, John came in and closed the door he walked over to me and just as he was about to kiss me he stopped. What happened to your cheek? MMM My Mum and I kind of had some words and she slapped me, she did WHAT? Were the hell is she? I grabbed his hand and said I kicked her out and I'll deal with it tomorrow. Now Mister Cena I said while pushing him on the bed I owe someone a birthday present.**

**I straddled him and started kissing him he removed my top and started kissing me again he moved his hand down to the ties on pants but before he could do anything I stopped him. John don't please I said. John stopped Honey whats wrong? What did I do wrong he said. I'm sorry John you did nothing wrong it's me. I got off the bed and ran to the bathroom.**

**John's P.O.V**

**I got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom door, I turned the handle and found it unlocked, I walked in and saw Olivia sitting on the ground with her head in her hands crying. I sat beside her and pulled her into me, Hey now whats all this crying for? We don't have to do anything until your ready honey I won't rush you, but what made you freak out back there? If I tell you, promise me you won't get mad or tell my Dad? It depends, No John if I tell you, you have to promise? Ok jeez I promise.**

**Ok here goes. After my dad left my mom got remarried to our next door neighbour the one she had the affair with. Well he kind of …. Kind of what John said. When my mother went on one of her business trips when I was 15 she left me at home with graham which was nothing out of the ordinary. I came in from one of my girlfriends house, when I got in graham called me in to my his and my mom's room, not thinking anything of it I went into the room and he was standing there naked, he grabbed me by the arm and locked the room door, I tried my hardest to get away but he overpowered me and knocked me onto the bed. I tried to put up a fight but he ripped my top and bra off me, I felt so ashamed. I tried hitting him but he just laughed at me pulling my pants down, I was getting scared I couldn't believe what he was doing I felt sick and numb. I just wanted to get out of there but no matter how much of a struggle I put up it was no use. He Raped me twice that night, as soon as he feel asleep, I got out of the room grabbed an overnight bag and went to stay with my mother's sister 2 miles away. I thought to myself that he wouldn't look for me there. She was the one who convinced me to tell my mom what graham had done. But when I did she wouldn't believe me, she told me that I must have come on too him, that I was jealous of what they had, hearing her say that nearly killed me. So I asked her to leave me go live with dad but she wouldn't have that, because she was afraid that I might say something to him, and he would go after her precious Graham. So she sent me to boarding school.**

**I haven't spoken to her since she sent me to boarding school, Because as soon as I finished up boarding school I moved in with dad I even spent summers on the road with him, so I didn't have to see her or graham.**

**Olivia you have to tell your dad, I can't she said he'd hate me and kill graham. Sure he nearly killed you for kissing me, if he found out he'd kill graham and do time for it.**

**I'll kill him then John said. No you promise I don't think I could handle it if it all came out please John don't do something stupid? Ok I won't but if I ever see him I knocking him out. Olivia yawned so I said come on its late time for bed I help Olivia up off the floor, John will you stay with me? Of course babe. He lifts me up and carry's me too the bed. She began shivering I took of my Boston Red Sox Jersey and gave it too her. You must be cold. Olivia gets in and I get in beside her and wrap my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.**

**I closed my eyes to let Olivia think I had fallen asleep I lay therefore what felt like hours just staring at Olivia, She began tossing and turning shouting NO GRAHAM NO I decided to wake her up, but as I woke her up she smacked me right in the face, next thing I know I'm waking up with Glen and Mark standing over me. As my eyes adjusted to my surroundings I noticed Olivia wasn't in the room. Mark where's Olivia? She's with Shell and Mags. God she really knocked you out cold what happened? We were asleep and I woke up to her having a nightmare, when I woke her she knocked me out. Do you know what the nightmare was about? Mark asked No I gulped. Mark turned to Glen stay with him I'm going to check on my daughter, mark will you tell her its ok, Sure Cena I will**

**Glen: So Cena what's really going on?**

**John: Glen I wish I could tell you man but she made me promise not to say anything.**

**Glen: Come on Cena I won't say anything**

**Shell: Glenn leave the boy alone, John you ok?**

**John: I'm fine, How's Olivia?**

**Shell: Bit shaking up but she's ok she should be back up to you soon, Come on big man lets leave the boy get some rest you and Mark can interrogate him tomorrow, ok?**

**Kane: Sure fine.**

**Night Cena they both say.**

**I lay down and stared at the ceiling, A few minutes later the door opened and Olivia got in beside me. She hugged me and started crying she said John I'm sorry, Hey stop that now it's ok no damage done, at least we know you can throw a right hook, she giggled to herself. I pulled her close and kissed her forehead, What u tell Mags, Shell and your dad? I told them I had a nightmare u tried to wake me but I clocked you one and knocked you out. Dad and Shell believed it but I think Mags knows there is something deeper to the story. So I think I'll talk to her during lunch tomorrow and get it off my chest once and for all. No offence honey but a woman might be better for me to talk too, I agree 100 babe, but could we avoid your dad and glen tomorrow? Why? They want to interrogate me. Ok I promise. I bended down to kiss her goodnight. A few minutes later she relaxed in my arms and fell asleep soon after that I fell asleep.**

**Sorry it took me so long to update I was away on my holidays and when I got back my computer crashed so here's an extra long chapter for keeping you waiting… Please R&R**


End file.
